A Martial Artist's Lost Love
by Cali Wightman
Summary: Ranma had this friend who died young. She's coming back and more powerful then ever! Will she be able to help Ranma with his fiancees and will he fall in love on the way? Or did he already fall? Ranma X OC (Or reader if you want to imagine) (Also tell if you want to see a specific ship)(art by sgcassidy of Deviantart a filter that was added by me)
1. Chapter 1

_**RANMA 1/2: A MARTIAL ARTIST'S LOST LOVE**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1: THE STONE THAT COULD BRING HER BACK**_

 _I write Zutara fanfiction and thought it was time for a change cause I'm on a writer's block for my main fanfiction. That and this is my favorite anime._

 _DISCLAIMER: (only time i'm saying it) I don't own the songs or show I do own the OCs_

 _Anything in stars is an action._

 _=Chapter 1=_

This started out like every other day in the Tendo house. "RANMA!" Akane was chasing Ranma because he had P-Chan. "Try and catch me!" Ranma laughed jumping onto the roof. Ranma mocking her from the roof. Akane threw the book she had at his head and Ranma fell to the pond and P-Chan ran to Akane. Ranma stood up holding her head growling "Every time." She walked inside and grabbed a towel. _'Might as well stay like this'_ She thought. "Have you finally learned to leave P-Chan alone?" Akane walked in asking holding P-Chan. "I don't think i'll learn for a while" Ranma answered getting ready to walk upstairs but clouds started to gather and the sliding doors closed themselves "What's going on?" Kasumi walked into the dining room asking "WHO'S SLAMMING THE DOORS?" Tendo yelled coming down stairs with Genma and Nabiki behind him. Then a purplish grey cloud started to form in the corner. Kogane came out of the cloud singing her song. "Hello again everyone" She said after she was done singing.

"KOGANE! Your back!" Akane welcomed kinda. "Oh, welcome back Kogane I'll go make some tea" Kasumi said walking back to the kitchen. "So, what brings ya back Kogane?" Ranma asked cause she doesn't usually drop by just because, for obvious reasons. Kogane reached into her pocket and brought out a stone the size of her hand. It had a golden colour but on it, it had a blue star in a circle with strange markings "This is a summoner's stone, it can only be used once, used to speak with the dead for half an hour but it only works at the person's grave and on the day they died. If it's for a specific living person then it will only work for that person. I was sent here to give this to someone but I forgot who." Kogane explain. Ranma got excited for a split second. "It must be for us! We're the only ones with a dead family member!" Nabiki explained. Akane nodded in agreement. "Now hold on now, who's to say we don't have a dead family member?" Ranma blurted out without thinking. "Ranma? Why didn't you say anything?" Akane looked at him surprised. She sighed, looked down and answered, "Because I don't like talking about her. It was too tragic the way she died and it hurts to think about it." By this time Ranma looked as though he was reliving those moments and Genma just patted her back. The Tendo's just looked at them shocked and sad. "Saotome, why didn't you say anything?" Soun asked his friend. "I forgot about it. Anyways it doesn't matter now," He answered. Ranma looked like she was going to smack him. Kogane asked "How are we supposed to figure out who the stone belongs too?" Everyone started to think. "Well, who'd you get it from?" Soun asked. Kogane thought a second.

"From the Admiral, she's in charge of Heaven" Kogane answered

"And who did she say it was to?" Soun asked again

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kogane yelled and then cried

Everyone went back to thinking. "Maybe, this 'Admiral' gave her the stone today because time. When did the person die?" Nabki added.

"3 months ago"

"2 days from now"

Everyone looked at Ranma, "You remembered something?" Genma asked surprised and he got smacked upside the head. "OF COURSE I REMEMBERED! It's not everyday a kid gets to be traumatized like that! And you said it yourself I was close to her!" Ranma yelled. _'This poor kid'_ everyone though and Kasumi came in with the tea. "So what brings you back Kogane?" She asked. "A gift from a god" Nabiki answered. "OH! Is it for us?" Kasumi got really excited. "It might be for Ranma." Nabiki added. Akane grabbed the stone off the table and said, "Well I think it's for us. We'll just have to wait a few months til we can use it." Ranma stood up and walked out. "Ranma?" Akane asked. "I'll see you in the morning" and she continued up the stairs. Everyone looked at each other.

{That Night}

(1ST PERSON)

She thinks she can steal that for herself? Well she's wrong! I'm gonna take it and head to Utonoatama which should be a day's trip from here if I run. I open the window to Akane's room and find the Summoner's Stone on her desk. Wow Akane way to hide it. I scan the room for any traps and find none. Well, there's something I've learned. I quietly grab the stone and run west. I'm finally coming Kaz, after so long.

{Next Morning}

(3RD PERSON)

"HE STOLE THE STONE!" Akane yelled throughout the house. Nabiki walked into her room. "What are you yelling about?" "RANMA! HE STOLE THAT STONE!" Akane answered still not quieting down and walked pasted Nabiki to Genma's and Ranma's room. "MR. SAOTOME! Where's the town that girl was buried at!?" Genma sat up and looked at her. "I don't remember anything about her except that she got along well with Ranma. I'm not even 100% sure how she died. I think she had a disease? Well whatever, I can't help you. I'm sorry." Akane groaned in anger, annoyance, and defeat. "Thanks anyways Mr. Saotome." then Akane walked out to get ready for school.

{The Next Day At The Gates of Utonoatama Cemetery}

(1ST PERSON)

I remember the day she was buried here. The day right after her birthday which also happens to be the day she died. I walked into the cemetery having flashbacks from 9 years ago today.

A blind little girl turning 7 comes down from her room. The day before she made her first real friend that hasn't tried to take care of her or bullied her. Yesterday, being the best day of her life. Even better than the day she and her sister were adopted into this powerful family. She senses me before I can surprise her with a hug. "Mornin Piggy-Tail! What's that behind your back?" She asks me. I bring it out and uncrumple it. "Happy Birthday Kaz!" She smiles. "Thank you Ranma. *turns and lifts up hair* Can you put it on for me?" I nod and I put the necklace on her. "I love it. Thank you Ranma." Then she hugs me and I hug back. She jumps and get's the biggest smile I have ever seen. "Miyuki's back! Ranma! My big sister is back!" Then she runs towards the door and I run with her. It becomes cold and we both slow down to see a girl that's 13 tower over us. She has a sword strapped to her hip and the bluest of eyes I've ever seen. Kaz had foggy blue eyes while her sister's was, an unsettling kind of blue. "Kazia! Hello, happy birthday! Who's this?" Miyuki looks at me and Kaz answers "This is my new friend Ranma. We've been having a lot of fun." I can tell that she also senses something unsettling from this girl. "Hmm. I see. Well! Before we have your party I wanted to give you my gift now! Let's head to the room. I want it to be a surprise for everyone." The girl gave a smile that looked happy but seemed so cold. "O-Ok" Kazia agrees and follows her sister. She look behind her and waves her hand to follow when Miyuki isn't looking and I stealthly follow. We go down a hall that didn't have any guards and Miyuki opens a door and Kaz walks into the door and Miyuki closes the door but it opens back up and I look through the crack. Miyuki's eyes started to glow the same blue as her eyes. "The day you begin to live. Is the day it ends." She says and her voice echos. She pushes Kaz to the bed and brings out a dagger. I could only watch as she stabbed out her left eye and cut off her right cheek. I couldn't scream even though I wanted to so much. I was pushed out of they way as guards ran through the door. "Good bye, dear sister" Miyuke said and she took a sword that I saw glow the same blue and shoved it through Kaz and then shoved through herself. I fainted.

I was in tears once I made it to Kaz's grave. 'Here lies Kazia Kiri, Blind Angel of Music' it said. She had a passion for music. We even wrote a song together the day before she died. At first, we thought it was about friendship and stuff but actually thinking about the lyrics now, it does sound pretty romantic. She was one smart kid for only being 6 at the time. I took out the paper that gave instructions on how to use it. 1) Put the stone in front of the tombstone 2) Bring a thing or do a thing that meant a lot to the person 3) You only have 30 minutes, make it worth it. Simple enough. I did step one. I don't have anything that she cared for. Hmm. Our song we wrote... After a minute of thinking I looked around to make sure no one was looking and I started to sing to the same words from what feels like a lifetime ago. With a tune I didn't know.

 _In the light that falls at moonrise, In the rhythm of the rain_

 _In the miracle of ordinary days, In the hush of night I will be in the whispers of lovers_

 _Everywhere_

 _You will find me there_

 _In the rustle of a curtain, In the bustle of the world_

 _In a thousand little unexpected ways_

 _When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star_

 _Out there, Shining everywhere_

 _I will be there_

 _Beside you_

 _Through the lonely nights that fall_

 _So close your eyes_

 _Remember my embrace_

 _I will be there_

 _Like mercy_

 _I will find you through it all_

 _This do I swear_

 _I will be there_

I finished the my solo and nothing happened until I heard someone behind me.

 _In a language never spoken With the promises we made_

 _In the endless low that owns me heart and soul_

 _In the certainty I will always be true and as near as my next prayer_

 _You will find me there, In the echo of the ocean_

 _In the haunting of the wind, In mysterious extraordinary ways_

 _Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star_

 _Out there, Shining everywhere_

 _I will be there_

 _Beside you_

 _Through the lonely nights that fall_

 _So close your eyes_

 _Remember my embrace_

 _I will be there_

 _Like freedom_

 _I will find you through it all_

 _This do I swear_

 _I will be there_

I turned behind me to see a winged girl that wore all black. She had on a mask with only her right eye showing and a long kimono. I knew exactly who it was. We started singing together

Kaz: _In the harbour quarter_

Me: _In the stone and mortar_

Both: _In the star that we both share_

Kaz: In the sound of laughter

Me: Now and ever after

Both: Look for me I will be there

She opens her wings as we take each other hands and we spin. It's not gay or sweet we're just happy to see each other

Both: I WILL BE THERE! Beside you through the lonely nights that fall so close your eyes

REMEMBER MY EMBRACE

Kaz: (REMEMBER MY EMBRACE)

Me: I WILL BE THERE

Kaz: (I WILL BE THERE)

Both: LIKE JUSTICE

I WILL FIND YOU THROUGH IT ALL

Me: This do I swear

Kaz: (This do I swear)

Me: I will be there

Kaz:This do I swear, I will be there

Both:This do I swear,I will be there

The song ends and I look into the only eye that's showing. It's still foggy like before. She laughs, "I missed you Piggy-Tail," I can't tell if she's smiling because of the mask and I smile finally being able to see her again, well kinda. "Happy Birthday," I saw not sure what to say and she laughs again then coughs a bit. "Ah, thank you Ranma." She says. She walks over to her tombstone and sits in front of it and pats the spot next to her and I sit too. "We have an half hour of talking and explaining. I'm surprised that the first thing you didn't say was, 'You're taller now what the hell happened?'" We give a hollow laugh "Yes that would be something I would like to know," I answer. "I died young so I grew up in Heaven, and since I died unnaturally I relieve my death every year on this day. It sucks but ehh, what can ya gonna do?" She hasn't changed, not all that much at least. "AAAnnnd, when I died I gained the ability to see so guess what?" I remember the night I met her. She was sitting outside looking up, she said she wanted to see the moon and stars but she wasn't able to and being kids we didn't realise that blindness was incurable but she said she would wait til the day she could see. "You got to see the stars? Does that mean you can see me?" I asked. Kaz quietly laughed and shook her head. "I get to see the night sky but only on today I lose my sight again." I looked down sad, "Oh," I said quietly. She put her hand on my shoulder. "But there's a reason I gave you the Summoner's Stone Ranma, I have great news." I looked to her with wide eyes. She was the Admiral? I think she could sense my surprised feeling.

"Yes, I'm the Admiral. *Salutes* Admiral Kazia at your service. But that's not important at the moment. I'm going to be coming and living in Nerima soon and I wanted to give you a heads-up before your fiancee's saw me and beat the crap out of you. I plan to talk to you a bit when we're in school and Akane could become jealous and I know of them because I have to know what's going on with you because I'm your guardian angel." She pauses and looks down. "I'm sorry I've been such a crappy guardian." She said sounding as though she's already failed. "Don't worry about it. Being the Admiral of Heaven must have been time consuming and exciting. Any stories to tell?" I asked her hoping to change the mood. She nodded, "I've been in two Heaven VS Hell wars. Which I won both, the first one I was just a soldier and saved the Admiral before me then I became a higher rank and won the 2nd war and became Admiral." She explained. Well at least she isn't being treated as porcelain anymore. She's become so strong it sounds. "And I don't know all your stories Piggy-tail. Once we meet again I must hear them." She stood up, "It's almost been a half hour." I become sad but I'm glad to know of this info. I'll see her again. She opens her arms as if offering a hug. "I'm able to handle gentle hugs if you'll give me one." I stand and give her a small hug while closing my eyes. When I open them again she's gone. Soon I'll see her again. I guess that's all that matters.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **Tell me if I should continue this story it's just been an idea I've had in my head for a while. I hope I did well with this chapter I would love to hear feedback. (Kogane's the ghost if you don't remember btw)**_

 _ **-Cali Wightman**_

 _ **SONG:**_

 _ **I'll be there by Count of Monte Cristo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: Komaru**_

 _I'm continuing the story! YAY! BTW I would also like some ideas if you have any. I have lots of ideas but there kinda scattered._

 _=CHAPTER 2=_

(Kaz's PoV)

I carry a box into my new apartment and with Komaru behind me. I think you'll need a better explaination huh?

Well, I died and went to heaven and during the 2nd H. V H. war (At least the 2nd one I was in) the demons during then a few got passed our troops and made it to Earth where the striked at a few villages. I just so happened to be fighting in one of these raids and there was this one demon that went into a home and killed 2 newly parents and ran in just before he could strike at the baby. I killed the demon and grabbed the baby girl and ran out. I ran to the survivors as the rest of my troop killed off the last few. "That baby is only a day old. She won't have anyone to look after her now that she's been orphaned." An Old woman explained to me. The baby that was once crying was now asleep. "Do you think care of her Miss. Angel?" Another little girl asked. My eyes grew wide. "I'm only ten! And I have these demons to fight and." I was interrupted by a soldier. "General, these were the last of the demons we had to track down on Earth, and we could always have more watchers on Earth to look for them. We have angels placed in towns but we don't have any that travel. Who doesn't love traveling?" I looked at him. Upset he interrupted my thinking but at the same time he was right. I've wanted to travel a bit, and I could probably learn more. And if I really need to I could ask Cupid to watch this little child while I fought in this war. "Fine. Tell the Admiral and Cupid I'll be down here traveling and watching this kid." I explained to them and they nodded. "She doesn't have a name." Someone added. I looked down at her and a name ran through my mind. "Komaru," I simply said. I smile liking the name. I'm not going to let this child go down the same road I did, with the cruel orphanage and the bully children and the dwindling hope of finding a family. I stand I say my farewells and leave with a bag on my back and a baby in my arms.

A while after I had to give her to Cupid and finish the war becoming Admiral. Then I decided to see how Ranma was doing after all these years and I felt bad that I was working towards getting me stronger though a job of a guardian angel is to comfort their family member or friend. He's been suffering and I was off kicking ass and raising a child. Well, raising a child's important but wasn't my job at the beginning. We were now moving in Nermia so I could help Ranma and give Komaru a normal life. The only difference between her and other kids is, she's adopted, has an inhuman guardian, a little bit of self-defence and has an eyepatch. See, angels have this ability to be summoned by a specific person when we place our first kiss on them and in a certain place. I kissed Komaru on her closed eyelid so now when her eye is open you just see a golden star with ancient angelic writing. Only 2 people can summon me and that other person is going to be Ranma so be can summon me when he needs backup or someone to talk too. I swear it isn't romantic. "Where do you want this Kazzie?" Komaru asked me, she calls me Kazzie cause she wants to and she already knows her story. I'm not going to lie to her, geeze. I see the name on the box, "Take it to my office" She nods and goes upstairs and I put the box I had on the counter. Our new apartment is one of those homes that's a store and home so I'll be making a living as a creepy sales woman who sells spooky spells and stuffs and give music lessons on Saturdays and it's going to be awesome. I must spread the world of music. It's a goal of mine. The shop is already set up with spellbooks and non-morbid ingredients so it doesn't freak out customers and I have some potions on display. I also make and sell my own potions. I will also be going to school. So the schedule planned is this

OPEN FROM MONDAY THROUGH FRIDAY 3:20 pm - 6:00 pm

CLOSED HOLIDAYS AND ON JUNE 21

SATURDAYS ARE MUSIC LESSONS

FOR MORE INFORMATION TALK TO OWNER.

Well that's my sign for the store anyways. I'm excited. I've got my special cloak to hide my wings and I'm ready to learn and sell and live. Finally. My only worry is Komaru. I can't get her enrolled til next month and I've got no one to watch her. I open the store ready for the first day and Komaru runs in with Scales, my CA kingsnake. "Is that all of the boxes?" She asks and I nod. "Ready for the first day of work?" She nods and goes behind the counter with me as a scrawny, pale guy walks in. "Hello I've come to browse your goods." He says as he walks around the store. I look to Komaru and giggle at her expression. Scales slithers himself around my neck and I hear the guy say yes to himself and walks up to the counter. "You guys have it!" He says taking out his wallet and paying for a necklace meant to hold a spell. I give a smile "Thank you, please come again" Komaru says and the guy leaves waving "You know I will," and he leaves and I laugh. "We have a regular customer." I tell her and I look out the door to see a lady with a basket looking at the sign that says 'Grand Opening" she walks inside "Are you new here?" She asks and we nod "I'm Kazia and this is Komaru" I introduce and Komaru waves. "Well welcome I'm Kasumi Tendo." I shake Kasumi's hand "How old are you girls?" She asks "16 and 6, I adopted her a while ago" I answer. Komaru gets shy at times like this but I can tell she's warming up to Kasumi rather quickly. "What about school?" Kasumi asks again "I'm already rolled into a school but I can't enroll Komaru for another month. That's my only worry at the moment." I answer then I look to Komaru. I can see Kasumi calculating in her head. "I could watch her if you'd like. She could even stay the night and I could always make more for dinner if you'd like to join me and my family for dinner." She says all of a sudden and then I start calculating. Alone without my little girl for a night? She's never had a sleepover and hasn't been without me that she can remember. "I wouldn't be able to join you for dinner but she could stay with you if it's ok with her" I answer after a minute and Komaru looks at me as if I grew a second head. She knows I don't like being without her or allow her to stay at someone else's house. "What do you say?" I ask and she nods after a minute. "Scales watch the store we'll be right back." I say and put him onto the counter to keep guard.

"Care to explain why you're letting me go?" She asks me once we get up the stairs and into her room. "That there is one of the girls that lives in the same house as Ranma. You could finally meet him and watch over him for the night AND! You can finally have your first sleepover! I'm sure the youngest Tendo would play with you!" I answer. I didn't bother learning the names of Ranma's fiancees except for Akane. I now regret that. I remember he has Akane, a chinese fiancee, an okonomiyaki chef, and a gymnastic fiancee. There's an okonomiyaki restaurant 2 houses down I wonder if that's her. I look at Komaru whose getting clothes together all exited like. I smile and grab a few things she's going to need. A knife, extra clothes, I was about to grab her doll I made her til she grabbed it for herself, and I double check her bag. She's good to go. I hug her before we head downstairs. Kasumi is waiting for us and is looking at the book I have on the counter for the customers to look through to look at specific potions. "Be good for them Komaru, ok?" I'm worrying over nothing she'll be fine. If she needs me she'll summon me. "Of course" She answers and stands next to Kasumi who I give my number to if she needs anything. They leave and I wave bye. I walk inside "I feel as though that was the most difficult thing I've ever done." I tell Scales and I stand behind the counter waiting for other customers.

(Komaru's PoV, later that night)

Me and Kasumi got back to her home once we left mine. I was helping her with dinner when I heard yelling from the front door and I go to see who it was. A girl with short black hair hit a guy with a black pig tail. "I TOLD YA IT WASN'T ME SHE ATTACKED ME AND STARTED HUGGING ME!" The guy yells. I gasp realising that must be Ranma. They must of heard me and they look at me and I run back to Kasumi and start helping her again and the 2 walk in. "Hey Kasumi whose your friend?" The girl asks. "This is Komaru, I'm watching her for the night and tomorrow while her mother goes to school." I cut some carrots while Kasumi explains. The girl walks in front of me and smiles. She has a scary yell but she has a nice smile. "Hi I'm Akane" The girl now known as Akane says. I give a tiny smile and look at the grumpy pig tailed guy and I point looking back to Akane. "That's Ranma. He's a pervert." She answers and Ranma growls "I'm not a pervert!" He yells and walks away. "I've got it from here if you want to play Komaru," I hear Kasumi say and Akane gets a smile. "Want to see me break blocks?" She asks. I've seen Kazzie break boulders but blocks? I nod trying to be nice and I follow her.

After a few minute we're outside and she's in a different outfit with cement blocks in front of her. She yells as she hits them and breaks them. She stands straight proudly and looks to me. "Wasn't that cool?" She asks and I nod again. I've seen cooler. "Can I try?" I ask standing up. Akane chuckles "Sure, let me set it up for you." She grabs a single block and puts it on her stand and I walk over. "Now what you're going to do" She says as I raise my leg and strike down at the block. I caused a crack and I sat down sad and Akane looks surprised. "I'm never going to be as strong as Kazzie" I say to myself and Akane sits next to me. "Whose Kazzie?" She asks. "My mom, I call her Kazzie. She's so strong, she can take out an entire army by herself." I explain. Akane looks at the block again. "But you caused a crack that goes down to the middle, you are very strong." She say and I shake my head. "I want to be just like her and I probably will never be as strong as her." I say. Kazzie wouldn't be happy with me if she heard me say this. "You are strong. I wasn't able to do that when I was your age." Akane says and I look at her. But she can actually break these. Ranma walks out and sees us. "Hey, what's wrong with her?" He asks walking over "Komaru doesn't think she'll be as strong as her mother." Akane explains and I hide myself in my legs as Ranma looks at the blocks. "Did you do that Komaru?" I hear Ranma ask. I don't answer "That's amazing," I hear him say and I look up at him. I heard from Aunty Cupid that mom's friend Ranma was VERY strong, so, I guess if someone very strong thinks I'm strong I must be strong! I give them a smile and a small thanks. I spent the rest of the time watching them spar and train until dinner.

(Ranma's PoV, After dinner in bed)

That little kid isn't so bad, just shy. I wonder where she came from and how she's doing. I heard at dinner that the little girl was adopted by someone our age and that this was her first night without her. How did she get that eyepatch? I turn over and hear a sound coming from the roof and I get up. Too big to be a cat, thank god. I climb out the window and to the roof to see Komaru sitting on the roof. "Mom, please come to me" I hear her say and I see big white wings show and unfold to see a girl around my age. She has long, wavy dark hair in a pony tail with side bangs. She was wearing jeans and a tank top. She's also a little, uhh, busty? I don't know the wording of it. The lady landed on the roof and held Komaru. "What's wrong lovey?" I hear the lady say, "I had a nightmare, can you sing to me?" Kormaru answers. I just sat there. I felt, safe and hypnotized as she sung. She held her as she sung and the kid was falling asleep again. Once she was done she stood up with Komaru in her arms and she looks at me. "Who are you?" She asks me. Woah, she's got some pale blue eyes, almost white. "Uhh, Ranma. Ranma Saotome" I answer and she gets an excited look. "Piggy-tail? No way! Who knew you'd turn out so cute? Haha," Kazia. Wait she called me cute. She's getting closer. "Aww~ you're red." I cross my arms "I'm not cute," Then it hits me. Kazzie= Kazia. Oh "So, you're her mom?" I ask and she nods. "Her home was invaded in the last Heaven vs Hell war and I raised her since then." She adds. I point to Komaru's eye. "My doing. I accidently did that so now she's able to summon me if we were separated, like she did just now. So it was beneficial in the end," She takes off Komaru's eyepatch, opens her eye, and I see the same gold star with the writing that was on that stone from 5 or 6 months ago. The star replaced her iris or whatever it's called. Kaz puts the eyepatch back on and I look up to see her blushing. "Hey piggy-tail, let me see your hand. I'm going to do what I did to her so you can summon me when you need me." I look at her and give her my hand. She then lifts it to her lips and kisses the back of my hand and I blush too. When she lets go of my hand I look at it and I can see the star appearing. It feels like water is there drawing it and it's glowing. "You can easily hide those with gloves, I kissed Komaru's eyelid when she was a baby and I forgot what I was able to do." She says. I nod, it stopped glowing now and I look at her. "I will see you tomorrow at school Piggy-tail. Do you think you can take her to bed?" She asks and I nod. Kaz hugs me and hands Komaru to me after she kisses the girls forehead. I guess it's a one time deal. Kazia smiles and flies away and I quietly take Komaru back to Akane's room and go back to mine and go to sleep.

(NOTE: 6/14/17)

 _Over 3 f*cking years but I finally updated kinda, I've gone back and fixed spelling errors and I changed names of my OC's so if you see Kazumi or Utako in chapter 1 or 2 I missed fixing their names if you see it from here on out I forgot but it's been 3 years I forgot I named one of them Kazumi. I changed their names cause I felt they were too common and Kazumi was too close to Kasumi & I wanted to keep the Kaz nickname and Utaku was too close to Utaku and we all know that's a mess. This summer I really want to get back into writing especially since I've gotten more experience in writing characters, got Hulu (which has Ranma so I can rewatch it and remember how the characters acted), and this year has been hell which means I can probably make heart wrenching moments which is always fun _

_To those who were waiting since 2015 thank you, those who followed later down the road thank you for waiting the time has finally come that I truly update, "A Martial Artist's Lost Love."_

 _-Cali Wightman_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 4: WHO IS SHE?**

 _I'm back first chapter in three years jesus christ. Please note I'm American and don't know as much of the Japanese culture as others. I know last names come first but idc #muricalol_

(Kazia PoV)

I've never been so nervous. I've been to an elementary school before back before I was adopted, then I was homeschooled. Now I'm actually going to a high school. Why should I be so worried? I will be fine.

Currently I'm walking there. A normal school. It's something I've always wanted, normalcy. Then again, I've kind of learned of what Ranma gets himself into so maybe it won't be as normal as I hoped. I've got my bag, writing utensils, paper and my trusty mystic hoodie. It looks much more normal than a cloak with golden embroidery. I didn't like the uniform they gave me so I'mma wear my long, grey hoodie, it's kinda torn at the bottom but I think it makes it look cooler. It's buttoned in the middle and I've got my blue jeans and a plain tee shirt. I haven't had the chance to shop and I made a lot of American friends and they had extra clothes so yeah.

Why am I telling myself what I'm wearing? Who cares? Oh. I'm here. Furinkan High.

(3rd person)

"Who's that?"

"Do you think she's ANOTHER martial artist?"

"She looks really pretty she most definitely is another fiance"

"She looks suspicious and magical. The school is going to get destroyed again."

Whispers were already rising as Kazia stepped onto the campus. She looked awe struck and nervi-sited _nervous/excited- Pinkie Pie_. She took out a map, looked for the main office, and walked into the school. Everyone, except the teachers, were excited where the day would take them.

Timeskip

"This is Kazia Kiri, she's new in town and school don't badger her," the homeroom teacher. Kazia looked confused as to why he said that and why the class except for one person looked sullen. They all looked like they wanted to say something. Kaz gave a small bow. Just an entirely embarrassed and confused child. "I am Miss. Chisa, Saotome raise your hand so Kiri knows where to sit, Kiri you'll sit behind him," said the now known as Miss. Chisa. Kaz knew exactly who she was talking about but walked towards him when he raised his hand. " _No suspicion whatsoever haha,_ " Kaz thought. Though she doesn't have any social skills other than leadership so she didn't notice the stares as she sat behind Ranma. Akane and Ukyo were glaring at her, the others were either glaring as well, star-struck or curious.

TS

(Kaz PoV)

I had never realised what it was like to be the new girl. This school seems quite small so it kind of seems that everyone knows each other's names and faces at least. I am going to eat my lunch in a tree because I don't want to deal with those guys giving me a look Cupid calls 'Sexy eyez'. For someone who's supposed to spread true love she's quite the dirty birdy. I don't want to talk to girls either they talk too much and spread too many rumors if you get too close as a new student. Of course I want to try and make friends but today is NOT the day for social interaction.

I'd love to talk to Ranma but I can't go up to him otherwise it looks like I'm interested and I'm not and his wife club would come after me. He can't talk to me otherwise they'd go after him. I didn't think this resurrection through. I think Cupid made me really paranoid.

I had found a lovely tree and hopped up into it to enjoy my lunch. I decided to be lost in my thoughts for a while. Thinking of a way to talk to Piggy Tail without causing too much suspicion. After I finish eating I thought of something. I'm a fighter, he's a fighter I can challenge him! It wouldn't be weird or cause many rumors. Hopefully. I jumped out of the tree and went to find him before class started up again.

(Ranma PoV)

I'm surprised Kaz hasn't came and talked for me yet. "Yo Ranma, what do you think of the new girl? Do you know her from somewhere? She's really pretty, another fiance?" Kyousuke asked me. "I don't know here she isn't another damn fiance," I replied annoyed, "She hasn't said anything to me." Ryuji started to talk, "This isn't the first time you've forgotten a new girl and she ended up being from your past." I was about to yell at him but a voice cut me off. "Are you the Ranma Saotome I've heard on the grapevine?" I turned around and saw Kaz leaning on the doorframe. "So what if I am?" I answered back, I could feel Ryuji and Kyousuke's stares on my back. "I've heard you're a martial artist. I'm a fighter, I was wondering if you'd accept my challenge," Kaz smirked. She looked like she was looking forward to kicking my ass. I gave a smug smirk back. "You're on."

 _I apologise for the short chapter but I wanted to make a cliffhanger. Come back in another 3 years to see the fight! I'm kidding I'll get it out soon._

 _If you have advice on writing fight scenes I'd love to hear them._

 _-Cali Wightman_


End file.
